


Everyday Word Drabbles

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: A Vampire and a God Walk Into a Bar.. [5]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Word Drabbles, all kinds of stuff, cuties being cuties, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little word snippets in Anders' and Mitchell's lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, just the story; I have no beta and if you see any mistakes, just shoot me a message of any typos. Some of these may get a little over the PG marks but I doubt they'll reach E ratings.

**1\. Photographs**

John Mitchell was a century old vampire; he couldn’t see his reflection, and his hospital I.D. sported a cropped picture of himself back from before the World War, before he could no longer have his image captured on film or digital cameras. It shouldn’t have surprised Anders that Mitchell would obsess over taking pictures every chance he could, on any sort of camera. And it certainly didn’t bother Anders when they got a bit R rated. They both agreed that Polaroid pictures were the best anyways.

**2\. Boxers**

“Hiding them all won’t help you, little God! When I find a pair you are going to be _very_ sorry!” Mitchell yelled, stomping through the apartment ass naked and still dripping from his shower. Anders just snickered from his seat at the table and continued to watch in amusement as his boyfriend tore their apartment apart for a pair of his stolen boxers.

**3\. Lists**

Mitchell had lists for everything; grocery lists, lists for chores, lists of things he wanted to Google, even lists of Anders’ favorite things. Anders didn’t mind until his flat was being overrun with loose papers all over the place; the week after a stack nearly caught fire at the stove, a very spacious and classy storage cabinet appeared in the flat next to their bookshelf. Mitchell never ran out of places for his lists again, even if a few did still find their ways onto the fridge.

**4\. Security**

Mitchell never understood why Anders felt they needed such a high tech alarm system, until the blonde broke down and told John about Helen and Natalie. Mitchell Googled the ratings of all available security system that very night.

**5\. Santa**

“I may not be Santa babe,” Anders purred in Mitchell’s ear, “But I certainly wouldn’t object to you sitting on my lap.”

**~TBC~**


	2. 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual stuff, no beta, etc etc.

**6\. Spaghetti**

There were _very_ few things Anders and Mitchell didn’t agree on; Anders’ past, the safety—or lack thereof—of John’s “condition”, etc., but they could usually agree to disagree on most of it. Spaghetti was just one of those topics that they _really_ had to agree to disagree on seeing as last time it ended up in Mitchell’s hair…

**7\. Snorts**

Anders’ laughter was the best sound to Mitchell’s ears, especially when the god would make those little snorts; those laughs were always worth the extra effort.

**8\. Sand**

“Ugh! Fucking sand get’s everywhere! Useless shit.” Anders cursed, kicking at a small pile as they walked down the beach. Mitchell just smiled as he watched the God throw what could only be described as, a temper tantrum.

“I like sand,” the vampire said, looking fondly at the grains they were walking on, “Sand makes pearls, and my mum always said that pearls were for lovers. It was something that always stayed with me.”

Anders was speechless; maybe sand wasn’t as _completely_ useless as he thought.

**9\. Chips**

“No.”

“But Anders!”

“Fucking, _no_ John.”

“Oh come on! You eat practically everything else, and don’t even get me started on your alcohol intake and previous dalliances with narcotics.” John pouted.

“I don’t care, I’m not eating that shit, I don’t like them and I don’t want them going straight to my ass; I have an amazing ass, I won’t risk messing such a perfect ass up for some damn fried potatoes.”

“Ugh, you are _such_ a drama queen,” Mitchell huffed, shoving the chip into his mouth instead and sticking his tongue out at the blonde in annoyance. 

**10\. Aquarium**

Mitchell wanted to surprise him and he knew the prices weren’t that bad, but he never thought Anders could be so relaxed looking through the glass of the tanks, completely at ease.

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word prompts are _very_ welcomed, I'm running out of them rapidly on my own.


	3. 11-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**11\. Champagne**

The drink was fuzzy and bubbly in his nose, the cheer and laughter too loud and coarse on his ears; he just wanted to go back home and curl in their bed and forget. But the midnight kiss was soft and sure, Anders pressing just right to John’s lean body.

“It might not be so bad,” he thought, “Ringing in a new year with Anders. A better year.”

**12\. Muttering**

Anders stormed into the apartment, slamming the door while muttering and mumbling to himself about his ridiculous brothers and their stupid decisions of ridiculousness, as the blonde put it.

“You’re muttering Anders.”

Mitchell’s comment only ended with Anders muttering about ridiculous vampire hearing as well.

**13\. Scribbles**

“You should really be a doctor,” Anders said, reading over Mitchell’s newest grocery list.

“Why d’ya say that?”

“Because I can’t read your scribbles for shit.”

**14\. Elephant**

The four Johnson brothers, their Johnson Grandfather, three goddesses, two humans, and a blood-soaked vampire, all sat in silence in various places around the bar; all of them were avoiding the painfully obvious elephant in the room.

**15\. Take-Away**

“Chinese or Italian tonight babe?”

“Can’t we _ever_ have Thai?” the blonde whined.

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champagne _isn't_ the New Years story I'm going to post, I've got about 10% of a plot bunny in mind I just have to build the rest.


	4. 16-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**16\. Boxes**

All of Mitchell’s belongings fit into two medium sized boxes and a large duffel bag, sitting on Anders’—no, _their_ apartment floor; Anders vowed that Mitchell’s things wouldn’t be able to fit in a dozen if they ever move together.

**17\. Lace**

It had never crossed Anders’ mind until Mitchell held up a piece from Anders’ old “collection”; now all the blonde could think of is lace wrapped around the vampire’s cock, as he writhes and moans from Anders’ hand alone.

**18\. Ruined**

They were standing on the trail as water poured over them, the picnic surprise Mitchell had planned, completely ruined. The vampire began to pout, preparing to apologize for the mess when Anders grabbed Mitchell by the collar, laughing as he pulled the brunette into a deep kiss, body still shaking in laughter; “It’s perfect John. I fucking love you.”

**19\. Red**

His eyes might turn black, but when Mikel struck Anders in the face, Mitchell saw red.

**20\. Candle**

No one could hold a candle to Mitchell’s smile, not to Anders.

**~TBC~**


	5. 21-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early posting for PadBlack, because they are wonderful! No beta and no ownership, as per usual.

**21\. Cold**

Being a vampire, Mitchell was almost always cold; Anders would gladly spend his whole life wrapping himself around John, just to keep his brunette love warm.

**22\. Commercials**

“Jesus feck!” Mitchell yelled at the television, startling Anders from his work on his laptop. Anders just looked up and chuckled quietly, seeing the commercial that had appeared during Mitchell’s show.

“Did you know they used to have these fucking things on for like an hour after the regular programs _just_ so it wouldn’t interrupt the shows? I’d gladly rip the bastard’s throat out that thought changing them to _this_ would be a grand idea.”

**23\. Library**

Between the two of them, they had enough books to have their own private library; their new mahogany bookshelf reflected that fact as well.

**24\. Dreams**

Anders dreamed about stakes and God hunters, Mitchell of blood and sightless blue eyes. But, no matter what, they each found one another when they woke up and refused to let go for a while.

**25\. Phones**

Mitchell couldn’t operate those new smart phones very well, they were too confusing and they frustrated him to no end. He was very shocked that Anders had not one, but _two_ of the damn things, until he discovered just how often Anders’ brothers would call the blonde. They never called to see how he himself was doing, only to harass and pester him about God shit and family drama. John was the only one person that had the numbers to both.

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure about other countries, but one of my old teachers in High School once told us how the television programs used to run uninterrupted and then the commercials would air for an hour or so straight, which was when she did most of her housework so I thought it'd be something Mitchell could remember and probably get annoyed as hell over :)


	6. 26-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**26\. Penguins**

“Penguins? Really?”

“It’s stupid, I know,” Anders muttered, avoiding John’s gaze, “But—they remind me of Ty; he’s the only brother I feel actually gives a shit about me most of the time.”

**27\. Music**

Anders knew that Mitchell was a huge fan of music, especially vinyl records, so he surprised the vampire with a turntable and a few mint condition albums of Mitchell’s favorite bands. That was their first anniversary together and things had only gotten better since.

**28\. Insecurities**

Anders didn’t have the time or patience to write down all the things everyone had ever said were wrong with him; he’d heard it all since he was a kid and he had learned to either ignore the comments or shut the other person up with a well worded jibe. Mitchell was the only person, who could really hurt him with his own insecurities, and Anders wasn’t quite sure how he had let that happen, but he hadn’t been sorry for it yet. And he never really would.

**29\. Cards**

Anders has learned not to play any kind of cards with Mitchell; the bastard’s had too many years of practice under his belt.

**30\. Work**

Anders was well aware of the fact that his relationship with Mitchell was the longest he’s ever had—hell it’s the _only_ relationship he’s every really had—and he knows that if anyone were to fuck it up, it was probably going to be him. But John wasn’t just anyone, so Anders had to make it work, he just _had_ to.

**~TBC~**


	7. 31-35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**31\. Art**

After Anders gave Mitchell the sketches of him for Christmas, he insisted on asking about everything else the god could do and make; now Anders’ work was all over the apartment, and Mitchell couldn’t be happier.

**32\. Wedding**

“You ready for this Anders?” Olaf asked, straightening Anders’ tuxedo tie.

“What’s so nerve wracking about it? I walk down the aisle, suffer through a bunch of vows, survive the whole “I now pronounce you” tidbit, then we all get to go to a bar and get hammered. Piece of cake.”

“He’s still your best friend though.”

“Yea but it’s not like I’m losing him, marriage isn’t going to change everything.”

“If you say so,” Olaf smiled, patting his grandson’s shoulder as he got ready himself.

**_\---One Hour Later---_**

“I now pronounce you man and wife, Tyrone, you may kiss your bride.”

Anders beamed as his little brother kissed Dawn sweetly on the lips, completing the ceremony; he searched for Mitchell in his seat and gave him a wink. After all, Anders thought, Ty will always be his best mate, even marriage won’t _really_ change that.

**33\. Warmth**

Anders rolled over and snuffled back into the blankets and into Mitchell’s chest; it was bloody freezing in the apartment! Winter had rolled in way too early for the God’s liking so he was perfectly content to just wrap himself in blankets with John and their shared warmth.

**34\. Pregnant**

“No wonder your family can’t fucking stand you!” Mitchell shot over his shoulder, mid-fight.

There was a pregnant pause as the words sunk in to Mitchell’s anger-fueled brain; he spun around when he fully realized what he’d said, but Anders was already gone.

**35\. Puzzled**

Mitchell’s eyes tracked the blonde across the bar, cataloguing every movement, word, and glance the man threw his way. He made the vampire uneasy; not just with his easy smiles or, hell, even his blatant bedroom eyes, he made Mitchell uneasy in a very _non-human_ way, and it had him puzzled.

**~TBC~**


	8. 36-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**36\. Cereal**

Anders grinned as he dropped a kiss into unruly curls as Mitchell sat on the couch eating his weekly Lucky Charms cereal, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

**37\. Umbrellas**

Dawn’s innocent question of a tropical vacation had instantly set Anders’ moody boyfriend into a fixed state of brooding; the vampire constantly felt the irritation of not being able to do something as normal as go to a beach resort with his love because of his condition, but being reminded of it—and poor Dawn hadn’t even known—simply made it ten times worse. The tropical drinks with little umbrellas, paired with a few lawn chairs and towels in their living room made him perk up quite a bit and even laugh. It seemed that Anders was damned and determined to bring a beach vacation to Mitchell, if he couldn’t bring Mitchell to the beach properly.

**38\. Crab**

Anders came home from a long day of work and—to top it off—a couple long hours arguing with his brothers. The new crab decoration in the tank was a surprise that made it all worth it though.

**39\. Circles**

Mitchell could always tell when Anders had had a long day of work or with his brothers from the dark circles under the blonde’s eyes.

**40\. Snores**

Anders _still_ doesn’t believe he snores.

**~TBC~**


	9. 41-45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**41\. Handkerchief**

Anders surprised Dawn and Mitchell both when he offered his pocket handkerchief to the upset P.A. And maybe himself a little too.

**42\. Camping**

Mitchell came in to see his pillow and a blanket folded up on the edge of he couch and a stony-faced blonde leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed.

“You’re camping out on the couch tonight,” Anders said.

Mitchell just nodded as the god turned his back on the vampire, going to the bedroom as the door snapped shut behind him.

**43\. Drive**

Mitchell was _never_ allowed to drive, Anders’ heart couldn’t take it.

**44\. Nail**

Mitchell’s smirk was the nail in Anders’ coffin.

**45\. Sneak**

Whenever the god was in the shower, the no-reflection thing always made it easier for the vampire to sneak a peak.

**~TBC~**


	10. 46-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership. Please read the bottom notes for the explanation of my absence.

**46\. Stake**

“While you’re out, can you pick up a few steaks John?”

“What? Why?!”

“Chill out Dracula,” Anders sighed, “I said steak, not stake; you know, the meat? Not those pointy wooden death-sticks you stash all over the goddamn place. _Christ!_ ”

**47\. Wave**

_Banished_. The word repeated itself over and over in Anders’ mind as another wave of nausea hit him. Doubling up with the pain and disbelief, Mitchell was the only one able to soothe the blonde’s panic and misery after the latest Johnson-family threat.

**48\. Line**

“You went behind my back Mitchell.”

“I know darlin’,” Mitchell pleaded, wide eyes filled with tears, “I know and I am _so_ sorry. Please, I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you I swear just…”

“Just what John?” Anders cut him off.

The vampire looked away and scrubbed at his face with shaking hands, shoulders hunching in on themselves in defeat. Understanding dawned on the god suddenly.

“I’m not leaving you, _Christ_ John! I’m fucking mad you went behind my back to yell at my brothers! That’s the _only_ thing I’m mad about; it’s not like you fucking attacked them or some shit.”

“You’re not…you’re not leavin’ me? You don’t want me out?” Mitchell asked in a small voice, watery eyes fixed on the god with something like disbelief.

Anders groaned and flopped down beside the Irishman, pulling him bodily across his lap to lay down on the couch with him, hands rubbing over John’s back to calm him.

“I fucking love you, you god-damn vampiric _egg_! I’m not going to dump you over this of all fucking things. I’m pissed, _beyond_ pissed, at you, but I love you and we _will_ get over this. It’s just a fight.”

Mitchell laughed brokenly and pulled Anders’ head down to him, peppering kisses all over the blonde’s face in relief, “I feckin’ love you Anders Johnson; I love you so feckin’ much!”

“You better,” Anders laughed.

**49\. Hurt Prt. 1**

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Shit God_

_**Pathetic** _

All the words his lovely _brothers_ had thrown at him _again_ ; they all rolled round and round in his head, clumping together into a fiery hot ball of rage, disbelief, and _pain_. He threw his glass against the wall, watching it shatter into pieces. Mitchell jumped in shock and stared at the furious god; Anders had completely forgotten the vampire was even there…

Mitchell came up to the blonde slowly, hands held out passively as he approached, “Anders, darlin’, I know how you feel babe, I do; but they can’t hurt you anymore.” He wrapped his arms around Anders’ stiff body before the god all but melted into John’s taller frame.

“They’re not gonna hurt you ever again love, never again,” John murmured, kissing the soft blonde curls beneath his lips.

**50\. Straw**

It was a horrible habit; one that Anders very nearly _hated_ and Mitchell thought was fucking hilarious. You’d think a man over a century old wouldn’t find so much goddamn glee in shooting the wrapper off of a fucking _straw_ at someone across the dinner table.

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the lack of updates; so have some really LONG word drabbles to hopefully make up for it a little bit. I swear I have a decent excuse for my lack of updates; the first being that I actually have been pretty stumped on new words and the few I came up with here lately. I've also been having a bit of a hard time with work and life in general but it's mostly because I'm working on a project I hope will become an actual book by the end of the year so I've been dedicating a lot of time, effort, and worry into it. Again I am SO sorry and know that I love you guys and I AM thinking of you constantly! I promise! <3 xoxo
> 
> P.S. Anders is _not_ actually banished; he was just _threatened_ with banishment because Axl is actually kind of a giant prick (at least in my opinion)


	11. 51-55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**51\. Dangerous**

"He could be dangerous Anders, don't you have a shred of fucking self preservation to you?" Mikel sneered, hands on his hips.

"Pfft," Anders snorted, flipping the pages of his magazine slowly, "He's about as dangerous towards me as a soaked kitten Mikel, so fuck off. Oh, that reminds me, Dawnsie—" 

"I do not own a fucking cat Anders!" Dawn shrieked. 

**52\. Glasses**

“Oh my god,” Mitchell gasped; dropping the groceries on the floor before he even made it to the kitchen, Anders quickly snatched the frames from off his face.

“No, no no no no no. You saw _nothing_ Dracula! You hear me? _Nothing_!”

“You wear reading glasses!” the vampire giggled, fucking _giggled_.

“I wear no such thing!”

“They’re so fucking cute!”

“ _Shut. Up!_ ”

**53\. Sugar**

“You’re not very money conscious are you?”

“Why should I be,” Mitchell teased, “I have a Sugar Daddy for all that.”

Anders just laughed and tugged one of Mitchell’s curls.

**54\. Accent**

Blue really did accent the blonde’s eyes the most, and Mitchell never failed to tell him.

**55\. Accent #2**

“I think that new pizza place is actually better than the regular one we go to.” Anders muttered, taking another bite of his slice.

Mitchell started giggling uncontrollably, clutching his sides and nearly falling off the couch.

“What the fuck are you on, you egg?”

“Your accent,” the brunette breathed, “Sometimes I forget...It’s so damn cute!”

“Oh fuck off, you bastard.”

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's almost been a month since I last updated D: I am so sorry! So, as payment, have TWO chapters tonight/morning!
> 
> p.s. I also went through and fixed all my little ~FIN~ marks into ~TBC~ since this series is far from finished! Also, the straw thing is something I tend to do in real life when I'm having dinner with my family and things _haven't_ turned into massive fights and arguments XD because I'm a dork sometimes (read, always).


	12. 56-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**56\. Swerve**

“Swerve! Swerve, swerve, swerve!” Anders shouted, both men laughing hysterically when their bumper cars still collided into one another. Yes, thought Mitchell, the fair was an _excellent_ idea.

**57\. Sweet**

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” Anders purred, nuzzling Mitchell’s curls.

“Aww,” Mitchell drawled, rolling his eyes, “You’re so full of shit.”

**58\. Food Fight**

It started with a tiny piece of popcorn, halfway through watching a movie they weren’t really paying any attention to. How it devolved into chocolate syrup sprayed all over the walls, uncooked rice scattered across the floor, and ice shoved down the fronts of each other’s pants, Anders will _never_ know.

**59\. Jacket**

It was one of Anders’ favorites; a sharp, navy Italian suit he loved to pair with one of his crisp, pale blue shirts, with a dark blue tie. Now, in their haste to feel warmth, skin, _more_ , it’s seams had been slightly ripped and it lay crumpled on the ground. As Anders thrust long and hard into the flushed and panting body of his vampire— _his John_ —Anders didn’t mind about the jacket really.

**60\. Rip**

Anders stood over the grave, staring at the R.I.P of the headstone, right above John’s name, his expression void of all emotion. Mitchell gently laid a hand on Anders arm.

“I’m right here darlin’,” the vampire whispered, laying a kiss to the god’s shoulder; “Everything’s gonna be ok,” he said, gently steering the god out of the Irish graveyard.

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm not incredibly terrible at swinging from sweet and playful little drabbles to the more serious, emotional ones. I'm also still very sorry for the long wait.


	13. 61-65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership. Also, this is my contribution for Valentines day coming up; I didn't want to wait until then to actually post these so here is my Valentines gift a bit early :D

**61\. Secret**

Anders, Mitchell noted, had been acting incredibly shifty and just plain _odd_ for days now. He would shut his laptop quickly whenever John would enter their room, end phone calls abruptly for the same reason, and was just twitchy as hell whenever Mitchell had asked if something was the matter. He was beginning to grow uncomfortably suspicious of whatever the secret was—what if he was seeing someone else?—until he woke up and found two plane tickets wrapped in red ribbon beside his head, on the god’s pillow. A trip to Ireland for two, scheduled for this Valentines day. Mitchell shot out of bed like his ass was on fire; how the _hell_ could he forget about Valentines day?!

**62\. Valentine**

The small bear with the “Will U B My Valentine?” heart between it’s paws, made Anders grin from ear to ear; it was so unbelievably cheesy, and just so _Mitchell_ , that he couldn’t help but adore the little bastard and he ended up on a shelf at work, for everyone to see.

**63\. Roses**

Anders walked into the flat and his eyes instantly started to water and burn, he searched around for the offending items and found them on the counter, twelve of them to be precise, sitting in a crystal vase.

The god began to sneeze violently, pointing at the dozen roses, “John I lub you, an tank you, buh geh tohs fuckeeng teens ouh o here!”

**64\. Blood**

He heard the blood pounding in his ears as his release hit him, pleasure drowning his nerves, as his love kept moving; Mitchell kept slowly thrusting through his own orgasm, milking Anders through his as well.

**65\. Spiral**

Anders hummed in pleasure as Mitchell continued swirling spiral patterns down the god’s naked back.

**~TBC~**


	14. 66-70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership.

**66\. Number**

“Don’t worry John,” Anders teased, pecking the brooding vampire on the lips, “Age is just a number, remember?”

**67\. Shower**

He thought he was being so careful, sneaking a peek whenever he could; Mitchell never expected the cup of cold water being tossed at him from over the shower curtain though. Apparently he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought.

**68\. Burn**

_“I will burn the heart out of you.”_

“Good line,” Mitchell murmered, eating more popcorn.

Anders snorted, “You’re a good line.”

Mitchell’s face clearly said “The fuck are you on about?”; Anders referred to it as Mitchell’s wtf face.

**69\. Worship**

Mitchell would worship Anders until the end of time, with or without Bragi.

**70\. Spray**

Mitchell spun around, all teeth and fangs until Anders sprayed the vampire in the face with a water bottle. The brunette’s eyes snapped back to the warm hazel the god was so accustomed to, his face an expression of shock and disbelief.

“Did you just?…”

“Yup.”

“With a spray bottle?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I hate you,” Mitchell sulked, tossing himself onto the couch with crossed arms and a pout on his lips.

“Keep thinking that Vlad,” Anders laughed, walking away from his sullen boyfriend, “Pull your fangs out on me again and it’ll be holy water next time!”

_“That doesn’t even work!”_

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so **Burn** isn't so great, but I wanted to throw a Sherlock reference in there lol. Love you all!


	15. 71-75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no ownership. Record is set after the chapter Don't Look Back in the Drabbles in the Life story and after the gods retreat to Asgard and Bragi makes Mitchell mortal again.

**71\. Burn #2**

Anders hissed as the hot sugar hit his skin, yanking his fingers back and out of further harm’s way. Mitchell was at his side in an instant, cradling the injured fingers in his hand lovingly.

“Damn, sugar burn’s are the worst too,” he sighed, pressing a carefully chaste kiss on Anders’ wound before reaching to wet a cloth to press to the burn.

**72\. Record**

Mitchell hadn’t thought he’d be into this, it was so foreign and so… _different_ to him, but it was thrilling all the same; he grinned shyly as he pressed the Record button on the video camera before joining Anders in bed.

**73\. Scars**

Mitchell always kissed Anders’ scars. There weren’t many, for that Mitchell was grateful. He knew that some of them were from harmless accidents—where Anders cut himself replacing some ink in the printer, where he accidentally burnt his finger cooking—and there were others Mitchell knew came from a crappy childhood, with terrible people who only wanted to use and abuse his beloved. He lingered over those the longest, pressing tender kisses there, because there wouldn’t be any more scars like those, he would make sure of that.

**74\. Kneel**

He followed the command without thought, kneeling down in front of the blonde as graceful fingers ran through his errant curls.

**75\. Pouting**

“Stop that.” Anders muttered, glancing at Mitchell before crossing out something on the papers in front of him.

“Stop what?”

“Pouting, you look like a sad otter, it gets me every fucking time.”

**~TBC~ ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad Spray was such a hit! I really enjoyed writing that one, although I'm pretty sure that my parents thought I was crazy as I kept giggling while typing it up.


	16. 76-80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my little appreciation of St. Patty's day (sorry it's almost an hour late); I myself enjoyed my great grandmother's traditional recipe of corned beef and cabbage and St. Patrick's day is my third favorite holiday. No beta, no ownership.

**Tradition**

“Ugh! What the _hell_ is that smell Mitchell?!”

Mitchell’s messy curls popped around the corner, the vampire’s grin splitting his face, “Corned beef and cabbage!”

“Wha… _why_?!” Anders spluttered.

The brunette just rolled his eyes in exasperation, “For St. Patrick’s Day you egg! It’s tradition! My ma used ta make it every year!”

Anders walked over to the stove and prodded some of the meat with a fork, apprehension and downright fear crinkling his nose and face.

“As long as it doesn’t poison me…and don’t use New Zealand insults against me, it’s just wrong.”

“Whatever you say darlin’,” Mitchell laughed, dropping a kiss into the blonde’s hair.

**Button**

“Aww, don’t worry John, you have a cute little button nose.”

“Wha?! The feck are you on about?!” Mitchell spluttered.

“Da cute wittle button nose on my big bad vampire,” Anders laughed, pinching Mitchell’s nose.

Mitchell just growled at him, making Anders laugh harder.

**Stunning**

Long legs were fitted in dark charcoal, hugging and clinging in the right places. The Italian jacket was tailored to fit broad shoulders, and tapered at the waist just right. His black button up was almost obscene in the way it formed to his chest and arms, the gray waistcoat doing nothing to help the lust the blonde felt. Mitchell fidgeted with the blood red tie, anxious from his love’s stares.

Anders grabbed the vampire’s hands and leaned forward to catch his gaze, “You look stunning John.”

And for once, Mitchell really believed it.

**Curls**

Dark curls were sprawled across the crisp white pillowcase; a few strands had fallen over closed eyes and, to the blonde’s delight, draped in front of parted lips, breath swaying the locks back and forth softly. This was the man that the blonde had fallen in love with; not the tough, once-vampire, or the earnest and overstressed Irishman, but the relaxed and beautiful creature resting so peacefully in his bed. This was the side of Mitchell Anders loved best.

**Dwarf**

“So which would you be? Grumpy, Sleepy, or Sneezy?”

_“I am not a fucking dwarf!”_

“Could’ve fooled me,” Mitchell laughed, clutching his sides.

Anders slapped his boyfriend in the face with a pillow before stomping out of the room and up the stairs.

Mitchell was wiping his eyes from the laughter when he heard the door to their room slam and a voice yell, “And I’m much hotter than that idiot with the mustache braids, and you _know_ it!”

This time he fell off of the couch, he was laughing so hard.

**~TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last story, Dwarf, is set after Mitchell and Anders move away from New Zealand and back to England. That's why the house has stairs. And it IS referencing the Hobbit and Fili's mustache braids, just because. The story Curls, is post-Bragi and after they move as well and when Mitchell is no longer a vampire and Anders no longer a god-vessel. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	17. 81-85

**81\. Gone**

"Mitchell," Anders drawled, eyes narrowing dangerously as he eyed his boyfriend, "What happened to that last bit of cake that was left in the fridge?"

"Oh no darlin', that's gone; ate it last night when I got a bit peckish," Mitchell replied over his shoulder, eyes never leaving the television program he was watching.

Anders let loose a war cry and launched himself at the vampire, play biting and smacking John in retaliation over his stolen dessert.

**82\. Strong**

"Anders," John muttered, softly nosing the blonde's cheek, holding the younger man as he shook with suppressed sobs, "You don't _always_ have to be strong love, not with me."

**83\. Cake**

After a lot of cussing, a dozen eggs, a bag of flour gone, and a slightly dented pan, Mitchell _finally_ got the recipe right. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he decorated it, hoping so much that Anders would love his mum’s old-fashioned birthday cake recipe as much as the vampire always had.

**84\. Goldfish**

“You know what’d be great right now? Fuckin’ goldfish!”

“Well you’re not eating mine, that’s for sure,” Anders muttered, concentration never wavering from the screen in front of him.

Mitchell just laughed long and deep, clutching his stomach from his love’s nonchalant response.

“No darlin’,” he chuckled, trying to catch his breath, “Goldfish, like the snack?”

“The fuck are you on about Dracula?” Anders asked, looking at John like he’d grown another head.

“American snack I had once; little cheese crackers in the shape of fish. Goldfish.”

“That’s sick…” Mitchell started to laugh again at Anders’ face of disbelief and disgust. 

**85\. Smartphone**

“How the _fuck_ do you even work this thing?!” John yelled, shaking the phone in his hands, “And I can’t even thrown it! Who the fuck thought making a phone out of glass was a smart idea?! Anders you fucker, _stop laughing at me!_ ”

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been oh so terrible at posting because of many different reasons that I shall not bore you with. BUT I think I have enough to possibly get to 95 in this series-thing and I WILL have it done by the end of this week or else. Insert some kind of punishment here or something but I'll hopefully have it done by the time I leave for AWA on Thursday. I love you all and I am so sorry!


	18. 86-90

**86\. Collection**

“John, what are these?” Anders asks from the closet, holding an open box in his hands.

“Oh er…” Mitchell mumbles, scratching the back of his neck, “They’re, uh, photos. Of everyone I’ve ever known, if I can usually find ones of them. It took me ages to get hold of one of Annie’s old pictures.”

“You don’t have one of me in here.” Anders teased as the vampire wrapped his arms around the god to look over his shoulder.

“Look on the lid darlin,” Mitchell purred, nuzzling into the blonde’s hair.

Anders flipped the lid over to see at least a dozen photos, mostly Polaroid’s, taped together in a sort of collage.

“Ok, you win; that’s insanely sappy and actually kind of sweet.”

**87\. Senseless**

_The brunette pushed up into his brother’s jaw, beard scraping against his own short stubble and making him quake with want and need. The blonde returned in kind, nipping at his nadadith’s lips and growling in his own desire to see the younger spread out beneath him, taking all he can give and begging for—_

“Anders,” Mitchell interrupted, “What the hell are you reading?”

“Oh, uh…this, this was just an accident. I was looking up pictures of those dwarfs from the Hobbit and found this…” the blonde muttered.

“Uh-huh, so you were looking up photos of those two dudes who look like us, and just _happened_ to end up on a website reading what is, basically, porn about them fucking each other senseless?”

“Yes, that’s the story I’m sticking to.”

Mitchell just grinned and sat down next to Anders, scrolling back up to the top of the story to read along.

**88\. Need**

“Joooooooohn, I need…” the blonde whined, biting his lip.

“What Anders,” Mitchell panted, thrusting slowly, “What do you need?”

He kept his pace torturously slow, waiting for Anders to articulate what he wanted.

“Not gonna do anythin’ till you tell me darlin’,” the vampire laughed.

“You,” Anders ground out, “I need you, you fucking bastard!”

“That’s better.”

**89\. Hurt Prt. 2 (or, Pancakes)**

Mitchell knew he had royally fucked up, but fuck if those arseholes didn’t make the vampire _furious_. He was sorry, but he would never regret what he did. But he also knew that pancakes and bacon wouldn’t hurt to soothe one pissed off God either.

**90\. Funny**

“Anders Johnson,” Mitchell yelled from the kitchen, “The stakes _through_ the steaks weren’t funny the first time, and they’re not funny now!”

**~TBC~**


	19. 91-95

**91\. Problem**

“We have a problem,” the blonde huffed as he stomped through the door.

“Or you _think_ we have a problem, but really, it’s just a normal situation that you’re overstressing on.” Mitchell countered from his place on the couch.

“So you think that Gaia, former vessel of Idun, giving me a call at work and saying ‘We need to talk’, isn’t a problem?”

“Ok, we may have a _small_ problem…”

“That’s what I thought.”

**92\. Blank**

“If you sing that fucking song one more time Vlad, your _face_ is gonna be a blank space.” Anders growled. His boyfriend’s response, of course, was to just laugh at him as he pushed repeat. 

**93\. Draw**

“Hey Anders, draw me like one of your French girls,” Mitchell teased, sprawling out ridiculously on the couch.

“Ugh,” the blonde groaned, “fuck that movie!”

**94\. Cross**

“Can’t wear that darlin’”, Mitchell muttered, plucking at the shirt sleeve that Anders had picked out.

“What? Why not? It's cheap and cheesy, just like you like them!”

The vampire just turned it around and motioned to the cross design on the front.

**95\. Velvet**

Mitchell was shifting things around in Anders’ dresser, looking for the cufflinks that the blonde asked him to get out, when he found the little box tucked at the back. He picked it up with trembling fingers and turned around to ask his boyfriend about it.

Anders was standing just inside the doorway with a genuine smile on his face, “Well John, will you marry me?”

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Problem is set when they've already moved to England. And just to point out, the last entry is _definitely_ hinting at what's to come in the final chapter ;D


	20. 96-100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had a (mild) stroke of genius before I decided to go to bed, so here's the final chapter! I love you all for reading and I hope it was as lovely as I aimed for it to be :D <3>

**96\. Old**

“Anders, come on,” Mitchell teased, adjusting the tie once more before smoothing it out, “I’d like to make the announcement before we get old.” 

**97\. New**

The nurse passed the little bundle over to Anders and Mitchell very carefully, making sure not to jostle her awake.

“Congratulations gentlemen, here’s your new baby girl. Do you have a name picked out yet?”

“Austen, her name’s Austen.”

**98\. Borrow(ed)**

“Come on man, you guys had the best caterer! We just want to borrow her!”

**99\. Blue**

“I’m sorry your mum couldn’t be here John.”

“Me too, I know she would have loved you darlin'. Although,” Mitchell laughed, eyes slightly wet, “Although the blue velvet cake would have definitely thrown her for a loop.” 

**100\. Ready**

Standing before the entrance, both men glanced at the door together for a moment, perfect tuxedoes very striking in the sunlight, as were the silver bands on their fingers.

“Ready?” Anders asked, holding his hand out towards Mitchell.

The once-vampire smiled and took the hand offered, holding it tightly in his own.

“Ready.”

They turned and left the church through the open doors, ready to face whatever life threw at them, together.

**~FIN~**


	21. Update

Tonight I was re-reading this story and noticed a few things, mostly a couple of typos but also three glaringly obvious mistakes I missed somehow. Numbers 51, 81, and 82 in the series were actually repeats of themselves that I never noticed. SO, I replaced them with completely original ones and just have to double check that the new ones don't repeat any of the words I already used. I am so sorry for those of you who followed this story but I do hope that the new additions make up for my hiccup. I love you all and hope you're doing well!

P.S. Apparently having an entire list and crossing off words one by one, isn't the best way to save these little stories on your laptop. Just notes to myself for next time should I ever do another story like this one >_>

P.P.S. I'm also sorry for anyone who thought that there may be an actual new chapter; this was the only way I could think of that would show previous subscribers that I actually made some major changes to this work.

-Love,

_QueenUndertheBloodyMountain_


End file.
